frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Animation World
Animation World is a 2002 American live-action/animated thriller-fantasy film directed by Sam Raimi, and starring Stephen Quire, Keira Knightley and Tyler Posey. It tells the story of a cartoonist who finds himself in the animated world he thinks he created, and is seduced by one of the characters, a comic strip vamp who wants to be real. Animation World marked Raimi's return to feature films after nine years. The film was originally pitched as an animated horror film about an underground cartoonist who fathers an illegitimate half-real/half-cartoon daughter, who hates herself for what she is and tries to kill him. During production, Raimi's original screenplay was scrapped by producer Chris Columbus and heavily rewritten by Timothy Dowling in secret. Reviews praised the film's visuals, but criticized the story and characters, as well as the combination of live-action and animation, which some critics felt was unconvincing. The film would eventually gross only half its production budget. Plot In 1956 Orlando, Florida, World War II veteran Kevin Fisher returns from Italy with a motorcycle and reunites with his mother, Agatha. Kevin and Agatha are struck in a traffic collision with a drunk driver while riding his motorcycle, resulting in Agatha's death; Frank is transported to an animated realm named the "Animation World". Forty-seven years later, detained cartoonist Jimmy Sarsfield creates a comic book named Animation World, which features the femme fatale Lizzy White. Lizzy voices her desire to enter the real world, but is declined help from Kevin, who is now a detective in the Animation World. Shortly before and later after being released from prison, Jack is transported to the Animation World and is smuggled into a club by Lizzy. Kevin becomes aware of Jimmy's presence in the Animation World and aggressively confronts him, informing him that Cool World has existed long before Jimmy created the comic series and warns him that "noids" (humans from the real world) aren't allowed to have sex with "doodles" (the inhabitants of the Animation World). Lizzy brings Jimmy back into the Animation World and the two have sex, causing Holli to transform into a human. While Kevin attempts to mend his relationship with doodle Lonette, he temporarily leaves detective duties to his assistant Nails. Jimmy and Lizzy leave for the real world, causing damage to the interdimensional barrier between the real world and the Animation World. Both Jimmy and Lizzy begin flickering from their human form to their doodle forms: Jack's doodle form is a stocky man with a moustache while Lizzy's new doodle form is a sexy clown. Kevin discovers that Nails has been done away with and decides to venture into the real world to pursue Jimmy and Holli. While contemplating their situation, Lizzy tells Jack about the "Spike of Power," an artifact placed on the top of a Hard Rock Cafe by a doodle who crossed into the real world, and admits she wants to use it to become human permanently. When Jimmy displays skepticism about the idea, Holli abandons Jimmy to search for the spike on her own. Arriving in the real world, Kevin breaks into Jimmy's apartment and suggests they team up to stop Lizzy before she causes further damage. They arrive at the casino where Kyle pursues Lizzy. Lizzy, as a sexy clown doodle, is able to jump through walls, which she does to enter a locked room. As Frank attempts to kick in the locked door, Lizzy in her sexy clown doodle form, kicks him in the groin through the door. Enraged, Kevin kicks open the door and corners her. Lizzy tries to use her sexy clown doodle form to escape to the next room but fails and ends up climbing on the ledge of the building. As she flickers between doodle and human form, Lizzy kills Frank when he tries to help her to safety by kicking him off the building. Lizzy finds and takes the Spike of Power, transforming her and Jimmy into doodles and releasing numerous monstrous doodles into the real world. Fighting off an increasing number of doodles as a superhero doodle, Jack returns the Spike of Power to its place, trapping him, Lizzy and the rest of the doodles in Animation World. Though Kevin was killed by Lizzy, since she killed him in her doodle-form, Kevin is reborn into Animation World as a doodle, which allows him to finally be able to consummate his relationship with Lonette, while an annoyed Lizzy now has to deal with an unwanted future planned by a now egotistical Jimmy. Cast * Tyler Posey as Jimmy Sarsfield, the cartoonist seemingly responsible for the creation of Animation World. * Stephen Quire as Detective Kevin Fisher, a detective for the Animation World Police Department who is bent on catching Lizzy .Paul also provides Kyle's voice in Animated form. * Rachel McAdams as Rosie Miller * Mark McKinney as Himself * Liv Tyler as Brenda Fisher * Scarlett Johansson as Rachael James * Mary Kay Bergman (archival footage) Voices * Kate Winslet as Lizzy White, a femme fatale doodle who wishes to be real in the real world. Basinger also portrays her in live action. * Paul Rugg as Buster, an anthropomorphic bee who serves as Kevin's partner. * Steve Martin as Interrogator/McTack/Lizzy's Door * Audrey Tautou as Blackjack Bear * Seth Rogen as Stop * John DiMaggio as Interrogator Not / Rash / Dr. Emmet "Rock Star" / Super Jimmy * Debi Derryberry as Lucy / Right * Bob Bergen as Junior the Kid * Cam Clarke as Rash Category:Films